Cowboy Karaoke
by Code LJ
Summary: Ace has an urge to share some "cowboy karaoke" with his teammates and draws his buddy Lady Jaye into it as well.  One-shot, meant to be entertaining and light reading.  Hope you enjoy!


"You know what I'm in the mood for?" Ace asked Lady Jaye as they hopped out of their Skystrikers. They had just completed a mission and were still feeling the high of a job well done.

Jaye grinned back at him as she grabbed her duffel bag. "Do I really want to know?"

He slung an arm around her shoulder as they walked toward the main part of the base, away from the tarmac.

"Cowboy karoake!" he sang out.

She just shook her head. "I don't know, Slick. Not sure if this group is up for that."

"Aw, come on. You just don't know the guys well enough yet. I'm sure we could get a group together. Listen, I've already found a place."

"And how are you going to get permission for us all to leave base at the same time, then?"

That had him frowning a moment in concentration, then as inspiration struck, he grinned.

"Training!" he announced.

She looked at him incredulously. "Seriously? How are you going to pull that off?"

"I have my ways," he replied mysteriously, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "See ya later, J!"

She looked after him, her hands on her hip, shaking her head. Scarlett came up to stand beside her.

"What's up?" she said, following Jaye's line of sight.

"Apparently…training," she answered vaguely. "Or at least, how Ace would see it." She shrugged, then laughed.

"I have GOT to get some sleep!" she declared, looking at Scarlett. "Everything go okay while we were gone?"

"Oh, sure. Same old, same old. Nothing too exciting," Scarlett replied, then sighed. "A bit dull, actually. Cobra's staying too quiet. I almost hoped you and Ace had something to report."

Lady Jaye nodded. "I know what you mean. It's a little eerie we haven't heard what they're up to, because if they're this quiet, they're obviously planning something!"

Scarlett sighed. "Well, let me know what Ace's "training" is, when you find out. It might be fun to get out and do something a little crazy." She bid her friend farewell and continued on to Duke's office.

Scarlett was surprised to see Ace just leaving the office, a big grin on his face.

"Hey, Red! Can we count you in tonight?"

Scarlett crossed her arms and looked at him. "What exactly are you planning again?"

He continued to grin and gave her a light punch on the shoulder. "A little R&R for our hardworking Joes, nothing more than that! Duke agrees," he said, motioning back to the door. "See for yourself!" He walked off, whistling the tune to a popular song about love and heartbreak.

Scarlett shook her head and entered Duke's office. She laughed at his expression.

"Okay, what did Ace use on you that made you agree to whatever scheme he cooked up now?"

"He would forgive me all poker debts and even spot me in the next couple games," Duke said in a stunned voice. "How could I say no?"

She laughed again. "I hate to see what you promised! That sounds like he was hitting you up pretty hard. Would Hawk approve?"

Duke shook his head. "Believe it or not, I think he'll be okay with it. Of course," he said, getting up out of his chair, "I have to go ask him first."

She leaned up against the door, blocking his exit. "Okay, out with it. What is that card shark planning now?"

Duke gave her an unreadable expression. "He wanted the Joes to get a group pass to head to a karoake bar. When I told him it wouldn't be possible, that we couldn't leave the base that empty, even if Cobra is being quiet….well, then he brought up the idea that we could make the base into the karoake bar." He shrugged. "I couldn't argue with his reasoning. He's right. The guys…and girls," he acknowledged quickly, seeing her look, "need a little stress relief. We're all strung tight right now, wondering when Cobra is going to strike next. So, I just need to ask Hawk if we can either buy or rent a karoake machine and Ace wants some decorations to go along with it."

He gave Scarlett a startled look as he realized what he was saying.

"You need to come with me!" he begged. "How am I going to explain this to him?"

She laughed. "You did a good job with me. Tell him the same thing!" She paused. "What kind of decorations?"

"I don't even want to say," Duke grumbled. "Some damn western theme."

"So, I say to myself, who's the person I know who can help me find everything on the list, that is a master shopper? I have to say, only one person came to mind!"

Lady Jaye sighed. "I can't believe they agreed to let you do this! You must have something on Duke, to have him go to bat for you," she accused, her hands on her hip. "And stop trying to butter me up! I already agreed to go with you…in fact, Duke asked me to take you to make sure you stay out of trouble. Somehow, he thinks I have some kind of influence over you. I don't know why," she grumbled.

She paused. "Wait, who's paying for all this?"

Ace gave her a beguiling grin and she groaned. "Seriously? You're the one with everyone's money, Slick, so don't come to me for my credit card!"

"Think of it as a donation to the hard working military," he continued to grin at her.

She sighed. "Let's just get moving so we can get this done. I'm assuming you booked the hall for tonight."

He nodded, handing her the list. She looked it over and sighed. "Seriously? And where do you think we're going to find a saguaro cactus around here?"

He shrugged. "We can improvise." He swung the keys in front of her. "I'll even let you drive!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, that's awful magnanimous of you! Let me guess – the tank is near empty and I can spring for gas as well?"

He pretended to look hurt. "Now, would I do that to you, my best bud?"

"Yes."

He leaned over and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "You know me too well, Al."

They took off, heading for the shopping district. With an evil smirk, she took him on a speed shopping trip that had him running to catch up with her as she gathered the items on the list, improvising where she had to.

Heading back, he gave her a tired smile. "Well, I must say…you DO know a lot about shopping!"

She grinned. "You should see me on holidays! This is nothing!"

They recruited several other Joes to help carry the items to the mess hall. Ace managed to wrangle everyone into moving items about while he "supervised."

Lady Jaye stood, surveying the room when it was finished. "So, not that I'm saying we're not musically inclined, but how exactly are you getting everyone to participate tonight?"

He grinned. "It's all in how you ask, babe. Trust me."

She rolled her eyes again, then left to get dressed for the party. Ace was encouraging everyone to "get into" the theme. She wondered how many poker debts had been forgiven in return for attendance tonight.

She met up with Shana (Scarlett) and Courtney (Cover Girl) in their shared suite. They laughed as they rifled through each of their closets for something to wear. Between the three of them, they managed to find and share boots, hats, and jean skirts.

The three sauntered into the room and were greeted by whistles and cat calls. Shaking their heads and laughing, they settled down at a table.

Courtney looked around, amazed. "I didn't know this place could be transformed like this! I'd almost believe we were in a karoake bar," she giggled. "Where did he find a cactus that big?"

Allie groaned. "Don't ask! That thing is heavier than it looks!"

Ace swung by, the gracious host, offering them drinks.

Shana's eyebrows rose. "Don't tell me they actually allowed you to buy drinks?"

Ace gave a dramatic sigh. "Well, not that kind, but we have Roadblock over there making smoothies and other fruity drinks. Make sure you give him your order!"

Courtney leaned over to Allie, murmuring, "And what exactly does he have on Roadblock that has him serving as bartender tonight?"

Allie shrugged. "Do we really want to know? Just be glad it's not a casino theme!"

Shana smiled. "This is fun. So, when does the music start?" she asked Ace, who hadn't gone far from their table.

He grinned. "Whenever, Red. You want to go first?"

Shana quickly shook her head no. "Maybe after a few drinks," she laughed.

In fact, most of the Joes were mingling with one another and the karoake machine, playing background music, sat unused for the first 30 minutes.

Ace walked over to Allie, taking her arm and pulling her aside.

"No one's singing. I think we need someone to start everyone off!"

"Who, me? No, not with this crowd!" She shook her head emphatically.

"Come on," he wheedled. "If I go, it'll be over before it starts! You can start off the talent, and I'll start off the characters that think they can sing, but really can't!"

She glanced over his shoulder and saw a few more Joes enter the room, including Duke, who was looking around with a surprised look on his face.

She shrugged. "You can't find another sucker? I don't know these guys well enough yet…."

"Aw, come on J! What's karoake night without a little song? You can even dedicate it to me!" Ace teased, urging her forward.

"Hey, everyone!" he shouted to the room, which immediately grew silent. "Allie's going to start us off tonight! Let's all give her a hand!"

Several eyebrows were raised at one of the newbies heading for the stage, but they politely clapped. Ace steered her, holding on to her elbow so she wouldn't escape.

Allie raised her eyebrows at him as she took the microphone. "You want something dedicated to you?" she mocked Ace, knowing the room could hear her. "Yeah, I think I can do that."

She flipped through the catalog and found what she was looking for. She punched in the song number and waited, a sly smile on her face.

When she began to sing, the other Joes in the room realized that she actually had talent! Their next thought was that she had Ace pegged perfectly. She sang of cowboys and players and, taking the cordless mike, made her way through the tables to where Ace was sitting, singing the chorus directly to him about cheating and casanovas, ruffling his hair as she briefly sat in his lap. It was quite a performance! The crowd roared, and she made her way back to the makeshift stage, finishing her number.

She smiled at Ace. "Is that what you wanted?" she asked innocently into the mike. The crowd roared again as Ace, a little pink, nodded.

The crowd applauded as she stepped down and joined Ace at his table as another Joe got up to take the stage, the ice broken.

"I guess I'm lucky you didn't carve your name into my leather seats," he quipped as she joined him at his table.

"Damn straight!" she answered, tipping her hat at him.

After the party broke up, she had to admit it had been a success. Even Duke and Hawk had gotten into the spirit of things, she chuckled quietly to herself as she helped clean up.

She eyed the cactus. "What do you want me to do with this thing?" she asked Ace, who was pushing the broom across the floor. Leaning on it, he regarded it as well.

A slow, sly smile came across his face and he told her, "I know exactly what to do with it."

She didn't trust that look. "As long as I'm not implicated, that's fine!" she warned him. "I'm still trying to establish myself with these people!"

He laughed. "Sweetheart, you're definitely in, don't worry about it! Not only are you one of three females, but trust me, they like you! And in that getup…" he eyed her short skirt and cowgirl boots. "Yeah, you should definitely not worry about what they think of you. Plus, you've got me vouching for you!"

She laughed. "Yeah, why doesn't that make me feel any better?"


End file.
